


miss you

by dryadfiona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Max dreams about the lighthouse.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	miss you

Max dreams about the lighthouse.

She dreams about all of Arcadia Bay, but it always goes back to here. Sometimes it's during the storm, and the boat flies into the lighthouse and breaks what safety she and Chloe have. Sometimes it's the morning after, when the storm died down and the slowly rising sun showed them the full weight of the choice Max had made, Chloe's hand tightening in hers.

Usually it's this--that first trip back to the lighthouse, golden light and a strange familiarity. Sometimes Chloe's by her side, but sometimes she's alone, wandering up through the path, trying to ignore the niggling voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she'll never be back here again. 

When she gets up to the top of the path, ready to sit on the bench and look out over the ocean, there's already someone there. She thinks it might be Chloe, for a second, but the long blonde hair isn't hers (at least, hasn't been hers for years). Still, it's a dream (she thinks), and what's the worst that can happen?

She sits down, not looking at the person sitting next to her, just looking at the light shining on the ocean. 

"Max," the girl sitting next to her says, and she finally looks over. Rachel's face is startlingly familiar for someone she's never met. "It's good to see you."

"Not meet you?" Max asks.

Rachel shrugs. "Lots of timelines, right?"

It's not something Max would've thought of, and she shifts a little, uncomfortable. The bench feels very real under her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"No one could help me," Rachel says suddenly, harshly. The sun's still shining, but Max hears thunder, suddenly, feels the wind pick up even if the leaves on the ground near her lie flat. "That's not why you were given your powers."

"Given?" Max says. "It's not just some strange attractor thing?"

Rachel smirks at her, suddenly, and the wind Max feels pulling at her die down. "It's hardly _strange_ to be attracted to you, Max."

"Uh."

"Sorry," Rachel says, pulling back. Max hadn't even realized she'd gotten closer. "Force of habit. But no. Given."

"What happened?" Max asks, not sure if she's talking about her powers or whatever the hell _that_ was. 

"I died," Rachel says simply. "And I just...I could've left it at that, but there was Chloe, and there was--the people who murdered me," and Max wants to reach out and comfort her when her voice hitches, but she doesn't know her, so she doesn't. "So I just didn't leave."

"Are you a ghost?"

"More Jane Doe," Rachel says, and Max stiffens, remembering the doe that led her so many places. "I don't really know what I am now."

"Chloe called the storm your revenge," Max says. She's not sure she's ready to ask the question implied there.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't...I didn't want anyone to die. I just wanted to save Chloe. I would've done anything for her."

"You were with _Frank,_ " Max says. She can feel the rush of electricity in the air, like the storm's back, even if the sun beating down on her is pleasantly warm. "I don't mean to judge, but--"

"You're a pretty judgy person, actually," Rachel says, not looking all that upset. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Max says.

Rachel sighs. "I'm not gonna see you again, Max. I just wanted to let you know."

"Rachel, how do you know me?"

The girl sitting next to her pulls her into a hug, suddenly, and Max takes a second to process before hugging her back.

"Miss you," Rachel whispers, and Max wakes up.

"Max? You okay?" Chloe's sitting up next to her in the motel bed, bleary-eyed and concerned.

"I think so," Max says.

She doesn't dream about the lighthouse again.


End file.
